n01pl2an39
by Fnafsmutz
Summary: Chica and Mangle have some fun in the kitchen


I sat in my corner and stared at the wall covered with drawings of my friends. The clock said sometime in the middle of the night. I hear footsteps outside and look up. Chica.

"Oh hey whats going on?" I say.

"I was bored. Wanna hang out?"

"Sure." I reply. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Nah I'm kinda hungry."

"How about both?"

"Hm... okay!"

"What di you want to watch?"

"Whatever"

I didn't really care what we watched. I was more intrested in...

"So, anything interesting happen today?" She asks as we make our way down the hall to the kitchen.

"No. Not much."

When we got there chica goes to the back of the room where the kitchen is and starts making cake. I look through our stash of movies behind the tvs in the corner.

"Should we watch something scary? We have; The Ring, The Shining, Hallow-" I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around.

"Theres something I need to talk to you about."

Oh no! She knows! She knows that I -

"Do you like anybody here?"

Shit! She's definately on to me! Shitshitshit

"Like? You mean..."

"I know you haven't been here long, but I was just wondering."

"Why?"

"Because...I...like you."

I freeze and drop the copy of the Halloween movie. Chica looks above us at the kid's drawing of me. "Its just when you guys first came in, I noticed you. I thought you were special. And then we became friends I-" she looks back at me. I'm still frozen with shock. "Oh shit!" She says. "You hate me now! I know it! I shouldn't have said anything..." she runs out

Shit! Dont lose her! Move dammit move!

"Chica wait!" Chica stops in the hallway. I get uo and crawl towards her. I took her hands. They feel..comfortable.

"I...like you too." I say. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me. The kiss didnt last long enough. I go in for more for I am still not satified.

"I want more" i tell her. She shoves me against the wall and presses her body against mine. I feel her wings caress my body going down ward. Her fingers creep into my hole.

A moan escapes me. The pleasure continues and increases.

"Chica I..." I whisper. All the sudden it stops. Chica's hand comes back up wet. I didn't realise I had-

"I can't belive the way you smell." She says "I wonder how you-" A ding is heard from the oven in the kitchen.

"Cakes done."

Chica leads me to the kitchen over to the oven. "Close your eyes." I obeyed her instructions. After a short time I hear Chica say "open"

I open my eyes to see that she has removed her bib and was lying on the office desk. She also had a long line of icing leading from her breats to her clit. I start licking the frosting off her body down to her pussy. I spread her legs and began to slip my tongue inside of her. She starts to pull at my hair as I do. After a short while, Chica says. "Okay...stop..." in a moany voice. I raise my muzzle covered in frosing and Chica's liquids. She reaches into the desk drawer and pulls out a dildo.

I never knew it was there...and why and for how long. Wait the security guard. ...ew!

"Just promise me it wont hurt."

"I would nevrr hurt you."

I turn the sex toy on and gently push it into Chica's vagina.

"Ugh. Harder! Harder!""she groans i push it in further. A second timer goes off.

"Looks like the cake is cooled off."

I set the vibrating dildo down and follow Chica over to it . She then offers me a slice. I take a bite. The frosting reminds me of Chica and what she's like..

"This cakes delicious. "

"But not as delicious as you." She points at the table. "Its your turn." I do as she says.

"D-does it hurt?"

She smiles deviously as she turns on the sex toy and shoves it in my hole.

I feel so many things at once. Its pleasurable, but painful. I like it. It feels so so refreshing. Like I-

It stops.

I look at Chica. She looks disappointed.

"Damn ran out of batteries. But I know where we can get more." She says and pulls up the security guards flashlight. "But that's for tomorrow." She says putting it back. "Common let's go catch that movie."

We go over to the TV.

I sigh and think about tonight, about Chica. If she really meant what she said then God damn I can't wait for tomorrow.

I go over to the couch the Employees use on break that Chica pulled up to the tv and sit down next to her. My head on her shoulder. I hold her hand as the movie starts.

It feels comfortable and enjoyable


End file.
